


Edd on a Platter

by Scammy_chan



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Biting, Blood, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scammy_chan/pseuds/Scammy_chan
Summary: Edd goes somewhere he really shouldn’t have, resulting in an encounter he’ll never forget.





	Edd on a Platter

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise fic!
> 
> Well, kinda. This is a commission I did for Tumblr user lackadaisycathrodisease based on their fascinating angel AU. It's a super cool concept that deserves lots of love.
> 
> This short story is all smut and PWP and all that, so if you don't like reading that, then don't read this.

_How did this happen…?_

His own heavy breathing echoes loudly in his ears, broken only by gasps and whimpers; the only sounds he's capable of making by now. How long has he been here? How long has this vile act persisted without the intervention of his loving Father? How long has His omnipotent eye been blind to the atrocity committed upon His devoted messenger?

Another sharp pain pierces his neck, drawing a strangled cry from him. Is this the carnal delight that humans so loved to indulge in for procreation and pleasure? Surely it can't be. The heavenly Father would _never_ allow such a wretched act be implemented by His children! Yet…the mechanics are there, if the descriptions in his texts are anything to be believed. Those scenes were described as passionate and romantic and beautiful. This…There are no words for this.

The beast leans in to groan into his ear and he feels the grip around his thighs tighten. The slick, slippery texture of the prehensile appendages sends a disgusted chill down his spine. Particularly the one that…He releases a groan that swiftly becomes a scream, and arches his back as he's penetrated…again. As if the violation of his more 'feminine parts' weren't horrid enough…As if this weren't a filthy enough act already! But must he also…The tentacle pushes deeper past the tight ring of muscle to massage his prostate. It sends a reluctant shiver down Edd's spine, making him wretch in disgust that he would ever derive pleasure from this. He can't decide, however, which is worse. The unexpected pleasure, or the man's cock thrusting in and out of his unwilling vaginal canal. It's not quite as developed as a God-made woman's would be, making it more painful. His body is rocked with a sharper thrust, forcing his face to scrunch into an expression he can't describe. He barely manages to open his eyes, struggling to give the man as upsetting a look as he possibly can. It only earns him a wicked laugh.

"That's an ugly look for such a pretty face…" the prickling voice purrs, "I'm impressed."

Leaning in, he crushes their lips together in some twisted notion of a reward. Edd gasps pathetically as his breath is stolen from him. The long, slithering tongue slips past his lips to caress and tease the sensitive gums between the gap in his teeth. A traitorous shiver wracks his body and he whines in protest. He almost wishes that filthy tongue would venture further — to give him a higher probability of genuinely harming him with a sharp bite. But the kiss ends almost as soon as it began and the man rises to sit up again; to get a better angle on his thrusts.

"C'mon, angel," the wretch sneers, his hands taking a tight grip on the slender hips, "You know my name. I wanna hear you _use it_."

Gritting his teeth, Edd shuts his eyes tight and turns away a bit. Never in a million years would he dare let this horrid man's name rest upon his tongue again. Not like this. He brings his hands up, pitifully pushing against the broad shoulders. Of course, it does no good. The physique above him is too large, too heavy. And as his neck is once again assaulted, all he can do now is cling desperately to that body. His cursedly manicured nails claw feverishly into his back and shoulders — perhaps to distract him long enough that he can flee! — but not a single pinprick is felt by the gyrating form above him. _Damn him…Damn them._ Past the dull, throbbing pain in his neck, he can feel the blood creeping down over his collar bone, traveling down the plane of his hairless chest. The gnarled canines dig in again, ripping another agonized cry from him. _Dear lord — make him stop! I beg you!_

He's met with silence in return and nearly weeps as he reluctantly resigns himself to the fact that he'll be bearing fresh new scars once this is over. The wings sprouting from his temples feebly shield his eyes, concealing the tears that begin trickling down his cheeks.

_How did this_ _**happen?** _

It's all such a blur. He remembers that quaint little neighborhood. Their lovely neighbors — their human friends — they told him of this place and had implied in their descriptions that it would be a haven for him. They bestowed upon him the knowledge of various myths about the creepy house and the verifiable fact that there were shelves upon shelves of books in a library that he could indulge in. But more specifically, they claimed it was empty — that it had been uninhabited for years. Today was the day he decided to investigate.

Alone…? Not by choice. Ed and Eddy…Where were they again? Ed was probably visiting that farm. He would often regale them with tales about what his dear little chicken friends had done that day, or what the pig — what did he call it? Wilbur? William? Wilford?— would whisper to him when the farmhands weren't listening. Yes, that _must_ be what had drawn Ed's attention. But what about Eddy? Where _is_ he?!

That thought doesn't persist as the tentacle pushes further in and as he's shaken by a particularly heavy thrust. The feathers obscuring his vision are nudged aside before the large hands are placed on either side of his head.

"Look at me, Princess," the gruff voice commands, "Focus on how _good_ it feels."

Edd gives him as hateful a look as he can. He'd long since given up screaming. No one had come for him when he screamed before, and his voice was beginning to leave him.

"You're despicable," he growls hoarsely, his voice broken by another sharp rock of the man's hips, "Cease! Desists! I implore you! I can take no more!"

"If you want this to be over, then give me what I fuckin' _want._ "

Edd says nothing, and is given nothing in return but another haughty laugh. He feels sick, gazing upon this creature. To think this man would be so cold, so cruel as to reject their loving Father and willingly fall from His grace. But the horns upon his head don't lie. This wretched being has aligned himself with the Prince of Lies. That would explain his disturbing comfort in performing these vile acts upon a being so pure. He wonders, briefly, what Eddy would think of Terry now. How he would react to the news of his brother in arms having fallen so far?

The fallen seraph pauses in his movements, gazing down at the battered body below him. The six eyes around his face narrow, the colors shimmering momentarily between gray and violet. It sends another shiver down his spine. Though, whether this is from fear or…anticipation, Edd's not sure. Finally, Terry leans in and begins dragging his long, slippery tongue over Edd's cheek and up the bridge of his nose. Another horrified whine escapes Edd, but he's transfixed moments later as those six eyes lock upon the third eye on Edd's forehead. Before the devil can get too close, Edd tightly shuts all three, his brows furrowing as he trembles. Moments later, he feels a pair of lips pressing against the eyelid of his third eye; a mocking show of tenderness. The touches along his hips become more gentle, more sensual. _He's distracted_. Peeking through his right eye, Edd, clenches his fingers into a shaking fist. There's a seventh eye at the base of Terry's neck, stricken with hyphema; with weakness. _A perfect target._ Sucking in a sharp breath, he swings his fist, hoping beyond hope to make contact with that sensitive spot. Obviously he's not going to do _any_ damage to this beast, but perhaps it will provide him with the moment he needs to slip away?

Alas, before his fist can come within a few inches of the vulnerable eye, his wrist is caught in one of the large hands. Before he can blink, it's pressed painfully into the mattress and held there. The same happens with his other hand. He tries to gain leverage with the wings on his back, but to no avail. The weight holding him down makes that feat impossible. The chortle that he receives makes him cringe.

"You've got a little fight in you," comes the teasing tone, "A little spunk. I like that. But I still haven't heard my name, sweetheart. Did you forget it already?"

Rather than answer, Edd thrashes back and forth, anything to jerk himself free. Delighting in this desperate reaction, his tormentor releases one of his wrists to grab Edd's jaw. Before he has a chance to react, his wrist is restrained once more by the tentacle that had been around his thigh. It makes Edd wretch to feel that… _thing_ touch him again, but he's given no time to reflect on that as another kiss is forced upon him. This time he's not given the choice but to keep his mouth open as the man's fingers and thumb hook in near where his jaw hinges. He whimpers and moans, unable to do much else in protest as the long, waggling tongue penetrates his mouth once again. He can feel it grazing his sharp teeth, daring them to bite down and pierce the tender flesh.

When he pulls away this time, he slowly, tantalizingly drags his hand down Edd's neck, tracing the gentle slope and dip. In any other situation, it may be construed as a tender gesture, but now…for a brief moment, Edd is stricken with a terror that the hand grazing so sensually down his neck may suddenly close around his windpipe.

But it doesn't. Instead, it continues moving lower until it reaches the collection of scars engraved along his collar bones. Edd dares not look down. He knows there's far worse there now; the many bites that had been left upon his neck would see to that. He's startled as the hot, wet tongue begins tracing the scars next, dragging along his broken flesh and lapping up the flowing blood. Startled may not be a strong enough word. As Edd finally looks to his captor, he finds himself lost in a whirlwind of emotions he cannot fathom. Disgust is in there, he knows it, as he finds himself on the verge of vomiting, or at the very least dry heaving, at the sight of his own blood being consumed by this…monster.

"What do you think you're _doing?!_ " he guffaws, "Have you any idea how unsanitary that is?!"

"What makes you think I care?"

Edd bristles under the devious gaze and writhes again. He regrets the action, of course, as his orifices clench unconsciously around their obstructions, making him sob in pain. As expected, though, it has the opposite effect on the man above him, who moans softly in pleasure.

"I think you're putting up a bit of a front, sweetheart," he breathes, "I think you're lovin' this."

"I most certainly am _not!_ " Edd argues, shutting his eyes tight, "I detest every last moment of this!"

"Well, maybe it's the position?"

Rather than let Edd ask what he means by that, Terry takes a moment to hoist the slender legs over his shoulders so that he can better grip his hips and get a better angle. The remaining tentacle around his thigh moves to instead wrap torturously around Edd's cock, which, despite his horror and agony, is reacting positively to the pleasurable touches. It certainly doesn't help matters when he feels those sinful fingers teasing the sensitive areas where his smaller wings sprout from his lower back. It almost tickles, but the tender caresses also send a wave of desire through him.

_NO!_

That's not true! Not at all! He doesn't _want_ this! His body is merely reacting to the stimuli that are compounding his senses. That's _all._ It's not desire, it's a physiological reaction! He arches his back, as another wave of pleasure blossoms from the base of his wings. _Dammit!_

Throwing his head back, Edd sobs wearily. He stops fighting back, too weak to try again, and simply lies there as his body is rocked into. Shutting his eyes, he lets the tears flow steadily down his cheeks and forehead, where they seep into his shoulder length hair.

"Please…" he whimpers, "Dear God, let this end…Cease this agony that's forced upon me…"

He hears the man chortle to himself, drawing him to reluctantly glance at him again. Terry's giving his captive a smug grin, his posture proud and boastful.

"No more tears, my little lamb," he purrs, his tongue curling and winding around his own teeth as he licks his lips and the scar traveling up to his nostril and down his chin, "Your prayers are heard…and answered."

Edd can feel his face burning indignantly at the implication that this lecherous demon would dare to call himself God, but he can dwell on the displeasure for but a moment before the thought is interrupted. His hips are held in a bruising grip and he's pulled flush against the man above him as, with that final thrust, his body tenses and he feels… _something_ enter him. A wave of sickness washes over Edd. Every inch of him feels…unclean. In spite of his already naked body, he feels more exposed than ever before and is overcome with an intense urge to shield his used and soiled body from the eyes of God. _Filthy, filthy, filthy…_ The tentacle slides out of him first, bringing him from those tormenting thoughts, before he feels Terry pull his cock out of him next. The vulgar sounds the action makes and that _he_ makes in response only add to the sick feeling in his chest.

Finally, Edd's body begins to relax. After being tensed for so long, even that is enough to cause him some pain. His assailant hasn't left him yet, though, leaning in to embrace him and place a kiss to each of Edd's eyelids and one to his lips. There's a long silence that stretches between them as they each gather their lost breaths, and, after that pause, he feels Terry move away completely. He dares to peek up at him, finding him pulling on his clothes.

"Thanks for that, sweetheart," he laughs hollowly, "I can see why that little Pipsqueak wants you so bad. I'll come back n' find you next time I got an itch to scratch."

Choosing not to respond, Edd begins curling up on the bed. When Terry is dressed, he turns to the door.

"Till next time, my little angel."

And with that, he exits the room.

With a sigh, Edd relaxes fully, closing his eyes and cradling his neck. Terry didn't hit any major arteries or anything, but it will still take time for the bleeding to cease and even longer to heal.

_How will I explain this to them…?_


End file.
